


Outbreak

by Ittaby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittaby/pseuds/Ittaby
Summary: A virus from a lab escapes into the public. The world is slowly turning into chaos. A group of characters stories throughout the apocalypse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story i started on wattpad but wanted to upload here. Just a warning the first chapters might not be that great considering i wrote them almost a year ago but the recently updated chapters are getting better. Ive been in an honors class for writting for two years and my new teacher is really helping me a lot with my writing skills

Gilbert watched wide eyed as his brother Ludwig and his coworker Alfred tried getting the door to the interrogation room open. The alpha was anxious, he looked back down at the handcuffs that bound him to the cemented down table and then over to the two infected police officers that had ended up on the floor. One of the officers moved her hand.

"Shit!" The albino tugged on the handcuffs, every few tugs looking over desperately to his brother who stood on the other side of the door. "Shit Ludwig help me! Please help me!" 

He saw his brother mouth something to him before turning to Alfred and smacking the back of his head shouting something. The soundproof glass made it impossible for him to hear what. They could hear him out through the interrigation speaker set up outside, but he couldn't hear in what they were saying.

Gilbert tugged even harder at the handcuffs till they dug further into his writs, he winced but kept tugging. Instinct was screaming at him to run but he couldnt. "Dammit! I'm gonna die! I gonna fucking die!"

Taking a deep breath the alpha went over everything that had gone on in the past forty minutes. 

He had been taken in to be interrogated once again so authorities could try to get a sense of how the outbreak happened. 

Gilbert had worked in the same lab the virus escaped from. But he was from a totally different project, no matter how many times he told the police they wouldn't listen. The Albino had worked in a separate wing of the building and at the time was currently volunteering to be a test subject. So he had no clue what had happened in the other lab, but authorities didn't believe him.

The two officers who came to interrogate him before came again but this time the beta male had looked a little pale and unfocused. Before Gilbert was even done giving the same explanation as before the beta had attacked his alpha partner. He had bitten her arm, taking off a good chunk of flesh as she tried to defend herself.

Gilbert remembered the beta didn't stop trying to attack her. It had backed her up in the corner and starter biting viciously at her shoulder as her screams and blood filled the room.

After she had stopped thrashing the beta officer had turned to gilbert. The Albino remembered almost vomiting when he saw the blood in the betas face, and when it stalked towards him his heart dropped.

Luckily the alpha officer was still conscious and with whatever strength and adrenaline she had left, had managed to pick up the chair she was sitting on earlier and hit the beta with it sending it crashing on the floor. 

Gilbert had thanked her. She had just nodded and called in on her radio for backup before backing up into the cement wall and sliding down to the floor. The albino alpha had seen her take her last breath.

And that brought him here a few minutes later. He guessed that Alfred had accidentally broken the key in the lock because when he looked over the blonde rookie looked to be cursing himself out pulling his hair. 

"No...no, no, no, no, no,no no!" Gilbert shook his head. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. He pulled even harder on the handcuffs till they had embedded themselves in his skin. "Please! Please no! I don't want to die please! Ludwig please! Alfred! Help me!"

Gilberts breath grew uneven and ragged. His throat hurt from yelling. "Please..", he managed to squeak out looking his brother directly in the eyes. Ludwig returned his gaze with a sorrowful glance before unmistakably mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

That was it, the alpha could no longer hold it in. Gilbert sobbed, "No!..No ludwig!..Don't leave me here!" Again his brother mouthed the same words.

Gilbert look away betrayed. His red eyes met the bodies of the infected officers and the female alpha moved. She jaggedly moved positions and started to crawl towards the silver haired boy.

Gilberts realised this was it. There was no escape. He turned to look back at the door. He could see the panic in Ludwigs blue eyes and the utter guilt in Alfreds. 

"A-actually...You know what guys? it's-its's ok..I'm ok with this." He laughed halfheartedly, "it's not your guys' fault so don't think it is, I'm talking to you Alfred...take care of Mattie for me, tell him I love him... He's gonna need you." He watched as Alfred's expression turned from angry to somber and the young boy ripped off his glasses and turned around to wiped his face.

"And Luddy.." Ludwig pressed himself up against the glass of the door and Gilbert looked at him dotingly. His little brother turned out to be a such a good man. "Luddy I love you, I know when dad died it was hard on you. And when it happened I promised to protect you...but you see I'm not going to be able to anymore. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Gilbert turned to see the alpha officer at his feet, looking directly at her rolled back eyes. "Ludwig look away please."

He didn't bother to look at his brother he felt as if he did he'd change his mind about accepting his fate. So instead he continued to watch the alpha officer as she snapped her jaws at him. When she was less then a foot away Gilbert gave it a second thought but before he could act the officers pale gray hand grabbed at his ankle and pulled him down.

The young alphas body hit the cement with a loud thud. "Ah! Fuck!" The officer had settled herself at his feet staring down at his leg. Looking over Gilbert panicked, he raised his leg and kicked her in the jaw. She growled but was un-affected and lowered herself not wasting a second before biting into his leg. "Holy fucking shit! God damn! Ah!" 

The albinos screams intesified as the alpha officer continously chomped down on his leg. His pants and pajamas which he wore underneath everyday luckily keeping her from tearing away flesh. But he still felt her teeth stabbing him, oh God did he feel them. 

To make matters worse the beta officer had rose, army crawling his way over to Gilbert. "Hurry up and kill me already dammit!" As if obedient the beta came crawling faster until he was on the alphas side. He bit Gilberts abdomen over and over but never ripping away flesh only leaving deep teeth marks, seeping through his black button up and staining his blue jacket a muddy red 

Gilbert shut his eyes tightly and cried, screams leaving his throat for what felt like forever.Then it stopped. 

The infected officers had stopped.

Opening his eyes and looking down he saw them still looming over his body. Mouths gaped open, like they were dry heaving. And as unexpectedly as they had stopped biting they crawled away back into the corner of the room.

The albino alpha was furious. "Really?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Kill me dammit! Kill me! You assholes!" Silent tears ran down his pale cheeks. These monsters really were cruel leaving him to turn slowly. 

Sitting up with a groan Gilbert turned to look at the door he could see Ludwig and Alfred were gone. He guessed it was for the best. Making his brother watch him change would be just as cruel as the infected leaving him there like that.

Taking a shaky breath he moaned in pain and laid back down, looked at the grey ceiling. Over the course of three hours he let the groans of the two infected officers lull him into a nightmare full slumber


	2. outbreak day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur leaves for the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again probably a crappy chapter im sorry

"Arthur hurry your arse up!" The gruff voice of Arthurs older brother Alistor rang throughout the lifeless apartment.

The omega growled and stuffed his pea green trench coat in his red backpack. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold a second! "Grumbling Arthur opened up his side table drawer and scavenged through it. "Oh come on, where are you?" 

"Arthur!"

"Bloody hell give me a minute!" Irritated the blonde boy grabbed the drawer taking out of the slot and emptying it on his bed. He just couldn't find it. He'd put it in here right? It shouldn't be that hard to find it's and damn prescription bottle after all.

Arthur heard the loud thudding footsteps of his brother coming upstairs. "What is taking you so long?! We have a ride waiting for us outside!" The omega looked over his shoulder seeing Alistor now standing in his doorway. Arms crossed and an angry look on the alphas face. 

Looking back down at the mess on his bed, Arthur began to rifle through it again desperately. Even though he wasn't looking at his older brother he could feel the alpha burning holes in his back demanding a response. Arthur sighed and hesitated,"I...I can't find my represents Alistor."

There was a silence between the brothers. Alistor footsteps got closer and Arthur mentally braced for a lashing. Instead the alpha stopped and stood next to him and without a word helped search.

Arthur smiled sadly. Usually Alistor would have hit him, but he guessed the alpha would feel bad doing that after everything that had happened. Only four days ago his two older brothers had been claimed by the virus. 

The last scene replayed in his head. His two older brothers two twin alphas Liam and Erin were at the bottom of the staircase. Erin holding unconscious Liam up.

Erin had picked up Liam from work when he hadn't felt right and was attacked by his brother in the parking lot. He had bitten the spot between the shoulder and neck where usually mated omega marks would be. Erin had, had to knock Liam out. Not knowing what to do Erin had driven them home, and when Alistor saw he wasn't pleased. 

When Arthur had walked over to see what all the yelling was about the head alpha of the family had pulled him close and took out a hand gun he'd carried around since the virus broke out.

Arthur remembered being confused. Seeing his two brothers hurt and one pleading for Alistor to spare them, he wanted to help but Alistor had pulled him closer, covered the omegas eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Two shots. 

When Alistor hand uncovered his eyes he met the sight of Eric and Liam at the bottom of the stairs, dead. He knew by the bite on Erin that Liam was far gone but Eric wasn't. He was still talking, still feeling, still alive, his last moments filled with fear and betrayal. Arthur rembered he had called Alistor a monster and refused to talk to him till now.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when the alpha nudged his shoulder. "Hm? What?"

Alistor sighed and handed him the perscrition bottle of represents. "They had rolled onto the floor." 

Arthur pocketed the pills with a thank you to his older brother. "Well let's get going. We don't want to keep Francis waiting." Alistor nodded and Arthur slung one strap of the backpack over his shoulder.

The two brothers walked out of the room and down the hall in tense saddened silence. They passed Liam and Erins rooms everything layer untouched and just like the twins had left them. 

Arthur had stopped at the top of the stairs looking down at the beige carpet at the bottom which was stained a light red. He whimpered, it wasn't a dream, his brothers were dead.

"Well come on Arthur," The omega looked over to his brother who stood by the door, a gym bag over his shoulder, "we need to leave." Wordlessly Arthur walked down the stairs avoiding the stains and walking out the door.

It was cold outside, light snow falling from the sky. The omega shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around him. He walked down to Francis' car that was waiting in the drive way and eagerly got into the back seat setting his backpack aside. 

Arthur tried to ignore Francis' gaze and look out the window but the alpha had turned in the driver's seat to look back at him. "Mon lapin," The usually arrogant man hesitated for a second trying to find words of reassurance for the obviously distressed omega, "everything will get better. You'll see."

Arthur spared him a glance. He was in no mood for uneeded conversation, but it made him feel a little better that Francis, who he knew even before he took represents was usually annoying was trying to be sympathetic.

Francis turned back to sit in his seat as Alistor got in. They all buckled up and the blonde alpha started the long silent drive to the airport.

Ten miles out of town Arthur was bored. The omega took out his phone and checked all social media. There was no surprise that it was full of bad news. Updates on the spread of the virus and deaths.

Sighing Arthur put his phone in his pocket and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. He tried to relax and let the steady hum of the car drive him to sleep.

The car shook aggressively. Arthur opened his eyes only to close them again and shield his face from the flying glass.

He was jostled around in the backseat, his backpack hitting him more then once. The sickening crunch of metal and shattering glass filled his ears.

"Alistor!" He called out to his brother, he tried to steady himself as the car rolled. 

It was faint but he could hear it in between the sounds of the car being torn to shreads. "It's ok! It'll be over in a minute!"

A minute felt like an eternity, the car seemed to be rolling so many times. An it was only a matter of seconds before the back windshield shattered into a thousands of sharp fragments that pierced Arthur. The omega let out a scream, his arms covering his head. He could feel the back of his hand brush the highway.

And then just as sudden as it had started, it stopped. 

Arthur took in a shaky breath and felt the wetness on his face, he was either bleeding or crying. Opening his eyes the omega gingerly touched his face with his fingers before bringing them back in front of him, he was crying but there was blood speckled in. 

Looking around the rest of the car he saw the front windshield was filled with so many cracks you couldn't see out of it. Francis window was bent so there was no window, Alistors window was gone.

Then it hit him. "Oh god....A-Alistor? Francis?" The omega held his breath waiting for a response. Silence filled the tattered car for a minute before he heard the two groans, one after the other.

He heard Alistor unbuckle himself and drop to the hood of the car with a hiss. "Arthur? You ok?" 

The omega nodded. "Yes I'm fine, are you alright?"

His brother waved him off. "I'm fine." 

He heard Francis unbuckle himself next, falling not so gracefully on the hood. "I'm fine too, thanks for they concern." He groaned sitting up. 

Arthur saw Alistor roll his eyes. "Come on Arthur get unbuckled we need to get out of here. Francis go look for help." Francis obliged crawling over Alistor and out his window. 

Arthur wiped his face and reached down to the buckle. He pressed down on the button. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Again he pushed the button and tugged. "Alistor..I'm stuck."

"Your probably not trying hard enough." The alpha crawled into the back and swatted Arthurs hand away. The red head grabbed the buckle pushing the button and tugging on the belt. Nothing happened. Again Alistor tried, and again, and again, and again. "Damn it." The two sat in silence, Arthur watched his brother contemplate something. "Alright Arthur cover your ears and eyes and don't move."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shut up and do what I tell you to." He watched as Alistor reached into the front and rummage through his gym bag. He saw it, the hand gun.

Arthurs irrational state of mind told him one thing. Alistor was going to shoot him. It was obvious, he was dead weight and wasting their precious time. Killing him now would get rid of any other problems he might bring up later.

Arthur shut his eyes tightly and sucked in a breath, he could tell his pheromones were radiating fear surpresents or not.

"Oh would you calm down I'm gonna shoot the stupid thing not you." Arthur opened one eye and looked at Alistor. His older brother looked hurt and annoyed as he took the gun off saftey. "Well come on."

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded closing his eye and clamping his hands over his ears. He waited.

Five seconds later he heard the bang of the gunshot and his body fall onto his brothers lap. "Alright get up we have to get out." Groaning the omega got on his hands and knees and crawled off his brother and into the front. 

The front was covered in glass that stabbed his hands, but running on adrenaline the omega didn't care. He shivered as he crawled out of the window the small cuts in his hands making the snow red in some spots.

Standing up he the blood from his wound trickle down his forehead. He felt dizzy and naseus and sick, he stumbled around putting distance between him and the car before blackness took over his vision and he fell into the snow.


	3. outbreak day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred visits the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying alfred doesnt know how to keep things professional

Alfred walked down the endless corridors of the hospital, the sound of his feet against the polished granite echoing throughout the floor, along with the dozens of nurses and docters. The hospital was so full of patients it was on he verge of a code red.

The alpha ignored being bumped into and continued heading to room 524 to ask questions about a recent accident.

When he found the room number he stood outside the door. Who knew what was going to be waiting for him inside, maybe it was a freak accident. One of the others had been taken into surgery after all. 

Alfred sighed and knocked on the door, it was too early in the morning for this shit. 

There was a tired 'Come in' from the other side and the alpha opened the door letting himself into the room.

When he walked in he istantly smelled that his client was a beta, and that his client was also not in the healthiest condition. The guy he was supppsed to question was laying down in a hospital bed, still in the clothes Alfred guessed were from last night. The beta had a blood stained bandage wrapped around his head but that seemed to be the only thing the hospital had done. 

Ignoring the guys state the alpha immediately introduced himself. "Hi, I'm special agent Alfred F. Jones with the FBI, I'm here to ask you some questions about the crash." 

The beta on the bed faced him giving the American a once over and groaned. "Oh so you aren't the-...leave."

The alpha tilted his head confused. "Uhm excuse me?"

"I said leave." The beta growled, green eyes glaring at Alfred. "If you don't have any medication with you, your no use to me at all. Get out." 

Alfred awkwardly chuckled and took a seat on the cushion chair next to the hospital bed. "Heh sorry but I can't really do that. But I can ask you questions."

The beta scoffed, and turned away from Alfred, "I'd rather you not and just leave." 

Alfred sighed. "You know I'd really help if you-"

"Go."

So his client was one of those people. Really Alfred needed a bigger salary if he had to work this case. For now he'd just have to suck it up and deal with it. "Alright man I get it, your tired and probably in a hell of a lot of a pain. But this is important and I need you to not be difficult and just answer the questions." Alfred huffed it was hard being professional. 

Silence filled the room and the beta shifted tensely on the bed. "Alright, I'll answer your stupid questions, but only so you'll leave here sooner."

Alfred ignored the last part and outwardly smiled, "That's great." The alpha took out a notepad and a pen from his pant pocket and flipped it to a clear page. "Ok well lets start with the basics, so what's your name?"

A deadpan reply, "Arthur kirkland."

Alfred nodded and jotted the betas name down. "Your age and your birthday?"

"19 and April 23rd 1994"

"Alright," Alfred pushed up wire frame glasses back up his nose. "What we're you doing on the evening of January 16th?"

The beta stopped at that question and traced the seam on his pillow. Alfred could tell Arthur was having a tough time, remembering or just trying to put things together in his head. 

"Me and my brother we-we had...we had packed our things and we were...on our way to the airport to go to Europe. Our friend Francis was driving us and ..." The beta rubbed the bandage on his head wincing. 

Alfred wrinkled his nose, he could see blood matted in the younger boys blonde hair. "And what?" He pressed on.

"And we crashed..and-and that it was bloody awful. And I want to see my brother, and I want this pain to go away and I want everything back to normal." Arthur squeezed his head in his hands. 

Alfred could tell the beta was still delirious from the crash. The alpha put down the notepad and pen and grabbed the betas hands moving them from his head to rest in his lap. "Alright, alright, take it easy...Now I need you to tell me, do you remember the what the man's face looked like?"

"Man? I don't recall seeing a man. I was dozing off I didn't see what caused it."

Alfred made an 'o' shape with his mouth and picked up the notepad and pen writing that down. "I see, huh well my partner talked to Francis yesterday when you checked into the hospital. Apperantly a man ran onto the highway and pointed a gun at the car you were in. Your friend tried not to hit him or get hit and swerved and lost control."

Arthur nodded and looked down at his cut hands solemnly. "Do you know what happened to Alistor, my older brother?"

Alfred cleared his throat and sat back in the chair. "From what I heard his seat belt did its job a little too well. The force of the crash made it cut into his stomach or something. He didn't start to feel it till you guys got here."

The beta didn't give a response and Alfred watched as the teenager picked at the pillow. He looked even worse now, like a little kid who got pushed off the monkey bars into the mud. 

The betas face was still dirty with dried blood and some dirt. His clothes were wet and had mud streaks, he was sniffling and pale. Overall Arthur looked emotionless and sad.

The alpha bit the inside of his cheek, his hero complex kicking in. "You know uhm you should take your jacket off its soaking wet."

Arthur looked up at Alfred like he was an idiot. "It's freezing in this hospital I'll get even more sick if I take it off." 

"Oh yeah." The alpha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly the fluffy collar of his brown leather jacket he decided to wear over his blazer touching the back of his hand, he got an idea.

Alfred shrugged off the leather jacket and held it out to the beta who stared at him like an alien. "Well what are you waiting for? Take it."

Arthur shook his head. "No I couldn't possibly it's yours and it looks pretty expensive."

Laughing Alfred just stuck the jacket further towards the beta. "Nah, it's alright. I have to come here tomorrow anyway to interview your brother with my partner. I'll just pick it up then. Besides your jackets wet and this one is really warm, it has that furry stuff inside it so take it."

The beta gave him a questioning glance. "Are you absolutely sure." Alfred enthusiastically nodded. "Ok fine." Arthur sat up with a wince and took the jacket from the alphas hand setting it down in front of him. He stripped off the wet dirty coat he was wearing and threw it over where his backpack was set on the other side of the bed. The beta glanced at Alfred, the alpha gave a reassuring smile and gestured for him to put it on. 

Alfred watched as Arthur hesitantly picked up the leather jacket and put it on, he almost laughed. The jacket was way too big on Arthur. The beta was practically swimming in it.

Arthur scowled at Alfred and hid his face in the collar of the jacket with an embarrassed blush. "Wipe that smug look off your face you dolt."

Alfred let out a chuckle and put his hand up in surrender. "Sorry it's just not a lot of betas are as small as you. And let's face it you look like your an omega in that jacket." Alfred thought he really did. Even without the jacket Arthur was pretty small for a beta and by the look of it had wider hips. The alpha just guessed Arthur was a little different. 

Looking back at the beta his face was buried in Alfred's jacket collar to his nose. "Uhm don't you think your getting a little unproffesional Mr.Jones."

Alfred lightly blushed, he had gotten off topic and was acting unproffesional. He mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid."Oh uh yeah, sorry." The alpha looked at the clock that hung in the sterile white wall to avoid the betas gaze. "Well I should get going, I'll see you later Arthur."

"Yes till then Mr.Jones." Alfred smiled and got up from the chair tucking his notepad and pen back into his pocket. He faced the beta and gave him a mock salute before walking out of the hospital room.


	4. outbreak day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano figures out what Ludwigs trying to hide him from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old chapter i promise it gets somewhat better later

Feliciano snored, the omega was sleeping sitting up his cheek laying on the keyboard drooling. He had stayed up job hunting again, and fell asleep at the kitchen island again.

Ludwig, Feliciano's mate walked into the kitchen. The blue eyed alpha was already clad in his suit and ready for work. "Feliciano I work-" He cut himself off when he saw the brunette and sighed. He loved his mate but Feliciano didn't get that he couldn't keep doing this. 

Walking over the alpha nudged the omegas shoulder. "Feliciano, wake up." The omega groaned in response and Ludwig nudged him again, "Feliciano." 

"Hm?" The omega sat up and looked at his mate. "Oh Ludwig good morning." Feliciano smiled, the omega yawned and leaned back in the wooden chair rubbing his amber eyes. 

The alpha sighed, "Yes although I'd be a much better morning if you would stop doing this, it's not good for the baby you know that." 

Feliciano noticeably slouched, his mate had already told him to quit pulling all nighters three times this week. "I'm sorry Luddy it's just that, with everything that's happening I feel bad that only you have to work. And I know I would have to stop working when the baby is six months old but I want to help." 

Ludwig gave a sympathetic look to his mate and stroked Feliciano's hair. "I know but please help me by staying here ok. I'd feel much better knowing your safe at home, it's chaotic out there and I don't want you getting hurt." Feliciano nodded and the alpha leaned down and kissed his forhead, "now go get some rest, I need to go to work, I'll be back late tonight." 

Feliciano watched Ludwig turned his back to him and head off to the front door. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. His mate had been coming home later and later then he usually would and each time the alpha would be distressed.

The omega put a hand on his still flat stomach. "Luddy what's going on out there? Please tell me, you've been ignoring me every time I ask, I'm worried." 

His blonde mate took a deep breath, "Its nothing we can't handle Feli so don't worry about it. Everything will be fine... goodbye." And with that his mate was gone door locked behind him.

An unsettling feeling was in the air, Ludwig was keeping something important away from him. "He's just overreacting cause of the baby, that's probably it." Feliciano told himself. 

The omega got up and stretched, gathering his laptop in his arms before walking into the livingroom. It was odd being alone in the big house all the time. Usually Ludwig would stay home with him on his days off, but lately his mate was working full time seven days a week, and now Feliciano was lonely.

The omega sat down on the long white couch and browsed the internet. Curiosity overcoming him he decided to look up what was going on in the news. 

Two hours and a leftover lasagna breakfast and Feliciano still couldn't fine anything that anybody would be really concerned about. Just a few criminals charged with petty theft but that was normal. 

The omega sighed, he really needed a nap. Feliciano closed the laptop and set it down on the coffee table before laying back down on the sofa and covering himself with a throw blanket and settling down for a nap.

Barking

Feliciano groaned and stood up. Barking was coming from his front yard, it was no doubt the dogs were his and his mates. They always barked at people joggers who would walk by or kids on their bikes.

The omega unlocked the front door and opened it. "Blackie! Aster! Berlitz! Come here!" The dogs ignored him and continued to bark and the omega frowned. They were obedient dogs, his mate had spend hours training them, he tried again. "Come on! Blackie! Aster! Berlitz!"

Again he was ignored and the dogs continued barking. Then the gate creaked open and the omega could finally see who it was. It was Mr.Yao a very rich chinese man that lived down the street from them. He visited once in awhile to have dinners with his step brother kiku who was Feliciano close friend.

Feliciano whistled trying to get the dogs attention as they barked and scurried around Mr.Yoa's feet. Something seemed off about the omegas beta neighbor, his skin was pale and the fancy Chinese silk robe he always wore to bed had a red stain on it. 

"Mr.Yao are you ok?" Feliciano asked, the beta didn't respond with words but let out a strangled gurgle sound. "Mr.Yao I think your sick." The omega slid on his slippers that were next to the door and stepped out on the porch. "Mr. Yao I think you need to go to the hospital..," The beta only stared down at the barking dogs at his feet, "Mr.Yao are you listening to me?"

Feliciano took a cautious step forward and watched as his beta neighbor leaned down towards the dogs. Maybe he was trying to pet them? 

Then Blackie did what she had never done before. She bit him, the German Shepherd had latched onto Mr.Yao's hand with a sickening crunch pulling the on the betas hand like a twisted game of tug-a-war. "Blackie! Bad dog let go!" Feliciano ran down the steps but stopped in his tracks. 

Mr.Yao had fallen onto his knees still gurgling and gargling. Aster and Berlitz still circling them barking like crazy and Blackie tugging and snarling. But somehow Mr.Yao had managed to get his hand back. Deep teeth marks that ran down his hand trickled with blood but the beta seemed unaffecfed and continued to try and touch the three dogs that barked and buzzed around him.

Feliciano trembled,"M-Mr.Yao...I'm-I'm so sorry Blackie is still a puppy don't be ma-Mr.Yao!" The omega screamed in horror. The beta had launched himself on top of Aster and but into the old golden retrievers shoulder. Aster yelped, her legs kicking and jaws snapping trying to get away. 

"Mr.Yao what are you doing?! Stop it!" The omega was on the brink of tears, "Stop it right now! Leave her alone!"

The beta didn't listen and continued to bite the poor dog ripping away soft gold fur and...and flesh? "Mr.Yao are you-..are you eating her?! Stop it!" The beta gargle and made animalistic sounds as it continued to ravange Aster.

Blackie was obviously furious, the sounds of her adoptive mother in pain making her growl and bare her teeth. The German Shepherd pounced on Mr.Yao biting his and jerking her head. She tore some of the betas flesh off. Berlitz followed the youngers demonstration and the Dushand attacked Mr.Yaos leg.

Feliciano ran past the beta and two dogs to Asters side, dragging the golden retriever further away. Kneeling down next to her in the snow. "Oh my god.." The omega was breathless as he looked at the damage on the dogs shoulder. She was bleeding terribly, a giant chunk of flesh missing parts of her bone on display. 

Feliciano trembled and looked back at Mr.Yao who had stood back up. Impossible, Blackie had bitten a part of his throat out. "You're-you're a monster! How could you! 

The beta gargled and moaned as he limped closer to Feliciano. "Don't come close to me!" Mr.Yao groaned. "I-I mean it! Get away!" The omega wiped his nose on his sleeve as he stood up. "Please just leave!" 

Mr.Yao limped even closer the beta was less then two feet away. Wide eyed the omega looked back at the house, the door was still wide open, he decided he'd run for it. 

Hurriedly Feliciano rushed passed Mr.Yao he felt the betas hand barley graze the back of his pajama shirt and he squeaked running faster towards the steps of the porch. 

Nearing the wooden steps Feliciano felt his foot give out under him as he slipped on a patch of ice. 

The omegas mouth gaped he felt like had just been winded and punched in the stomach, or in this case had his abdomen rammed into the top step of the stairs. A terrible pain went rippling through his lower body.

Hearing a loud thud Feliciano forced himself onto his hands and knees wincing and biting his bottom lip tears welling up in his eyes. Every move hurt but he pushed himself on. 

A hand grabbed his ankle and tugged him back making him collapse on the stairs. He squirmed and turned onto his back, he could see Mr.Yao like this. He would've been unrecognizable if he hadn't had his robe on and his hair in a low pony tail.

The beta pulled the omega even closer and lunged at him going for his face. Feliciano screamed as he tried to push the beta off of him, careful of his mouth. Mr.Yao's weight was crushing him making his back dig into the steps painfully 

"Somebody help me! Please! Please help me!" He cried. Mr.Yao's face was only inches from his gurgling and snapping at him. The omega looked away and the blood dripping from the betas mouth splattered on his cheek, Feliciano whimpered. His arms were starting to cramp and hurt, no matter how hard he pushed he couldn't get the beta to budge. He felt like he was going to suffocate.

Suddenly the weight of Mr.Yao was gone, Feliciano looked up surprised to find his neighbor not on top of him. He looked around to Blackie on top of the beta biting his throat again ripping it to shreds Berlitz helping the younger dog. 

Feliciano couldn't wrap his mind around it. Mr.Yao should be dead by now but his body still flailed underneath the dogs. The dogs had done a good job at stripping all the flesh around the betas throat reveling the vertebrae, even then Mr.Yao didn't stop moving. 

The omega watched horrified as Blackie knawed on the vertebrae until in snapped sending Mr.Yaos head rolling off the porch into the dead flower bed. His body stopped moving but he could hear the gargles still coming from the direction of the head.

Feliciano stood up shakily wincing at the pain in his lower body, he tiptoed past his neighbors corpse every step hurting soon he stood over Aster, she was breathing heavy slow breaths and whimpering. 

The omega took a deep breath cringing and squatted down next to her. He knew this was going to hurt but he had to take her inside she would freeze if he left her out here. Carefully he gathered the old retriever up in his arms and stood up. He gasped in pain sobs escaping his mouth, he felt something wet go down his leg. 

Sniffling the omega began to walk back to the door. "B-blackie, Berlitz come on." The two dogs obeyed and followed Feliciano inside tails drooping. when all four of them were in Feliciano set aster down sofa. 

He knew her blood would stain the plush white leather but he didn't care. She was in pain and so was he. The omega sighed and walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed an iron rod used to move the embers. "I'll be right ok?"

Feliciano limped back outside the door and over to the edge of the porch by the dead flower bed. Mr.Yao's head was sitting in the snow still gargling and snapping. 

"Mr.Yao what happened to you?..Why did you do that? Was it because...were you sick?...It doesn't make sense. I-I'm sorry this is just-..your a good man I'm so sorry." The omega turned to look away and he held the iron rod tightly in his hands making his knuckles go white. He used the sharp end to stab the beta. The sickening crunch made him want to vomit but he had to do this. For poor Mr.Yao. 

He repeated stabbing the beta till he stopped gargling. When it was over Feliciano walked back inside numbly. He dropped the iron rod on the rug and double locked the front door. Looking over into the livingroom at the dogs he spotted Aster who continued to whine and whimper. "It's ok girl." 

Feliciano walked into the kitchen and dug out the first aid kit.  
He also filled up a pot with warm water and a rag before limping back and settling down next to Aster with a hiss as another sharp pain went through him, but he had to ignore it this was about Aster not him. 

Feliciano took the rag and dipped it in the warm water wringing it out before dabbing it on the golden retrievers shoulder. Aster yelped, and Feliciano stroked her back to calm her down. 

When the wound was cleaned the best he could manage Feliciano could see just how much damage the old dog had taken. It made his stomach lurch, she might not make it. Feliciano shook the though from his head and grabbed the neosporin and squeezed a good size amount of the goop onto his finger. He took a deep breath, and spread it out over the wound.

When he was done spreading it he rested his head on her soft golden belly. Aster had been his courting gift from Ludwig when they were teens. She was special to him, she was his first baby.

"I'm so sorry." Feliciano kissed the top of asters head and got back to work covering the wound up with gaws. When the omega was done he gathered the supplies up and went to stand up.

A sharp pain wracked his lower body and sent him doubling over holding his stomach which felt like it was being stabbed. Feliciano felt liquid pooling up in his pajama pants staining the bright green sweats red. He looked down at them and chocked sobs escaped his mouth. Blackie whined and nudged Feliciano while Berlitz locked the omegas hand.

Feliciano cried, he couldn't deny it anymore. There were no other distractions to keep him from checking it was obvious. He was having a miscarrige.


	5. outbreak day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Emil wait for Matthias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old filler chapter

Lukes held the beta tightly to his chest trying to surpresses the sobs of the four year old. "Shh it's ok..it's ok Emil please stop crying. They're coming for us just hold on." 

Emil shuddered and gripped on tighter to his older brothers tan jacket. The toddler was scared, and it wasn't helping that Lukes was radiating fear pheromones like crazy.

The two had been at the store grocery shopping when it all went to hell. One minute Lukes was picking out cereal and the next the store was being robbed and not just by one person but multiple. All carried some kind of arms and we're not afraid to use them.

The manager had been shot and from there the store turned into complete anarchy. People who were at he store even before the crazy armed people showed up were starting to steal things too, not caring if somebody got hurt in the process.

The beta buried his face in his brothers shirt. Lukas had gotten them into the managers office and locked the door but the sound of glass shattering shelves falling and people screaming and shouting was more then audible.

Lukas bit his lip and pulled his brother and himself into a tighter ball under the wooden desk. "It's ok, we'll be home before you know it." The omega really hoped that the four year old believed him, even though he hardly believed it himself. He had called Matthias but of course traffic was bad, even going outside was bad these days. He could only hope he'd get there soon.

There was loud pounding on the metal door and Emil gasped clutching on in a death grip. The sobbing whines that escaped the boys mouth were enough to make Lukas almost bust out in tears. "Shh shh it's ok." The pounding grew louder and with each one the beta shook even more violently. "It's ok, it's ok." 

The omega buried his face in the toddlers silver hair. This was a nightmare, this was hell, a hell he had to try to get Emil through as if the poor little boy hadn't been through enough.

It went on for hours. The two brothers sitting in the cramped corner holding each other while the people outside continued to rampage the store and everyone in it. Endless chaos, an endless chorus of yelling that slowly started to disapate until there was nothing left but the sound of the streets outside.

Lukas let his grip on Emil go as he checked his phone, six thirty he'd been there for four hours and nothing. The omega huffed and slid his phone back into his coat pocket. 

Tiny hands came and rested themselves on the blonds holding on tightly. Lukas looked down at his brother who's pale cheeks had dry tear stains on them and who's blue eyes were now puffy and red. Oh Lukas was going to kill Matthias when he saw him.

"Lukey I wanna g-go home." 

Lukas nodded, "I know Emil, I know. Just a little bit longer."

"You say that a long time ago." For the second time in his life the omegas heart shattered as he looked at the innocent face of his younger brother. Emil didn't deserve this.

The omega rubbed his thumb over the betas wet cheek. "Yeah..Matthias is just having a little trouble getting here but he's coming."

Emil nodded and layed his head back on his brothers chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It made the beta feel better and safer. He'd never had a mom only Lukas, Lukas had given up being a teenager early to become a replacement for their mom who had died bringing Emil into this world. But Lukas would never tell him that, not yet, not while he was so little, so small and delicate.

Both of the brothers jumped when there was a knock at the door. Emil buried his face in the soaked spot on the omegas coat again while Lukas held his breath.

"Guys? Are you still in there?" 

Matthias.

Lukas let out a sigh of relief awkwardly crawling from under the desk while still carrying Emil in his arm. The omega picked himself off the floor and to the metal door grabbing the key and unlocking it.

When the door opened the two brothers were met with the relieved face of Matthias, who's smile quickly fell seeing the omegas frown and the distress coming off the toddler. 

"You asshole where were you?"

The alphas mouth gaped open for a second, "I-I was-"

Lukas growled and pushed the taller man out of the way with one arm moving past him. "Shut up I don't want to hear your voice right now." The omega was so pissed off, Matthias was supposed to be his friend but the damn alpha left them there for hours.

"Look, Lukas I'm-"

"I said shut up idiot." Lukas growled again, louder making sure that the stupid dane could hear before turning and walking off out of the grocer's.

The omega had to step carefully. Bits of broken glass lay everywhere and stuff that wasn't worth stealing was splayed all over the floor like toys in a kindergarten class. Except this looked like something out of a post apocalyptic movie. With the windows broken and the lights flickering. 

Lukas was glad when they made it outside. When the alpha unlocked the truck the omega carefully put Emil in the car seat that they'd bought for those times the three went out together before seating down in the passenger seat and buckling up. He watched as Matthias turned on the truck and started to drive away, the truck auto lock locking the doors.

The drive was overall silent so far as the three sat in traffic on the boulevard, Emil sleeping, Matthias watching the car in front of them and Lukas staring out the window. 

Matthias gripped at the steering wheel as his leg bounced up and down. There was so much pent up tension in the car. All the alpha wanted to do was apologize.

"Lukas-"

"No."

"Lu I'm serious-"

"And so am I, shut up."

"No, I need you to listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to your stupid excuses."

"Hey! They're not stupid now listen!"

"No! Just stop talking to me I'm so fucking mad at you right now just leave me alone!"

"You wouldn't be mad if you just listened to me!"

"No I wouldn't be mad if you would've hurried up and got us when I called!"

Emil woke up to the two arguing and started crying, Lukas immedietly reached back to rub the toddlers leg and shush him. "Look what you've done you idiot."

Matthias growled and slammed his fists on the steeringwheel. "Well sorry if I'm not perfect Lukas, I've got problems of my own right now too so excuse me for being a little stressed alright!"

The car went silent and Matthias sighed running a hand through his already messy hair. "Just give me a break alright,..I lost her this morning."

Lukas made an 'o' shape with his mouth. The sudden guilt pooling in his stomach. Taking a closer look he realised the golden band was no longer on the alphas hand. "I see...I'm sorry, i didnt know...Lovise was a nice girl."

"She's dead now."

Lukas fidgeted in his seat,"And how are you..ok?" His friend didn't even look like he was grieving.

Matthias stared at the road moving the truck two feet forward. "No, but I had more important things to do other than be sad, she'd understand."


	6. outbreak day 16 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino meets chaos in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old chapter i need to go back and edit to add more details

"NONNO?! NONNO?!" 

Lovino's eyes darted around the crowded streets. Screams and yells filled his ears, people were on top of cars, they were throwing things. Building were being broken into and lit on fire. People were being jumped, and as if that wasn't enough he had lost sight of his grandfather.

"NONNO?!" Lovino ran the the nearest car climbing ontop of the roof to get a better look but even up there he couldn't see the old man in the red jacket. 

The harsh wind blew his brown fringe into his eyes and it was so dark he couldn't see anything but the outline of people running around like crazy. 

The brunette bit his lip, a burning choking feeling welling up in his throat. Lovino wanted to cry, he wanted to scream out for his grandfather, to find the old man and apologize for saying all those rude things to him, he wanted to take him back home, but he couldn't. He couldn't hear or see a damn thing.

The omega jumped, ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a particularly loud scream at the front of the car. 

A woman, who behind all the fear smelled like a beta was fighting a man. The man looked like the one who had started the whole riot, except there was a giant gash along his forehead and a chunk of flesh missing from his right cheek. He had a grip on the beta woman's sweatshirt and the woman was screaming. 

Lovino watched wide eyed from the roof of the car, he wanted to help but his feet were stuck, words were caught in his throat and all he could do was stare as the beta ripped off her sweatshirt in an attempt to get away. The man scratching her but she didn't seem to notice as she continued to run. 

She ran towards Lovino jumping up on the hood of the car and onto the roof , her arm hit his chest hard pushing the omega off as she ran. 

Lovino landed on his back with a loud thud, air knocked out of him. The omegas eyes going in and out of focus. "F-Fuck..bitch" Lovino grabbed onto the side of the door steadily pushing himself up with a groan. He rubbed the small of his back and looked around, the streets were now pouring with police officers, and swat teams and for a second a spark of hope welled up in Lovinos chest. He would run to them and ask one of them for help to look for his grandfather.

"Hey! Hey over here-" A hand covered Lovinos mouth. Fear rose in the pit of his stomach as he tried to claw the hand off. A string of Spanish curse words came from behind him but the hand stayed clamped over his mouth as he was dragged backwards into what he could only think of as a small shop.

The omega struggled against the strange man kicking and flailing. He was let go when they reached the center of the shop. Gasping for air Lovino looked around the room wide eyed. 

"Abel lock the door." The strange man who Lovino now recognized as an Alpha commanded. He looked angry as he scanned over his bleeding hand and arm.

Lovino didnt feel guilt at all, more like pissed off for being tooken against his will. The omega glared at the Alpha and turned to look at "Abel", who was locking down the shop door with iron bars. 

There was a tense silence After Abel secured the last bar. Lovino took the moment to look around for any other exits. 

The shop was not as small as Lovino thought it would be but also not the kind of shop he thought it would be. Even in the pitch blackness of the shop it was easy to tell it was a drug shop, different kinds of pipes lined the walls and some different kinds of designer drugs were on display in a glass case. There was also some vape pens and real cigars on the counter.

Besides being a dingy drug shop it had great security, all the windows in the shop were covered with iron bars. And tinted glass making what was going on outside hard to see.

When the omega reached the back door he turned back to look at the alpha and Abel. The two were talking and didn't seem to be paying attention. Lovino took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was sadly surprised to see it only led to the backroom which was being used as some sort of bedroom. 

Walking in further the omega realised a little girl sleeping peacefully on the brown futon. She smelled like a beta and looked like she was possibly seven maybe six, she was clutching a stuffed toy rabbit her short blond hair being kept back by a green headband. A smile graced her lips and Lovino wondered exactly what she was dreaming about that was so nice it made her forget about the world she was living in. 

There was the sound of somebody clearing their voice behind him and Lovino spun around on his foot to face them. It was Abel. From this distance Lovino could also tell he was an alpha and more importantly an accomplis to whatever the bastard alpha in the other room was planning. 

Although Lovino was infertile, a maternal instinct kicked in as he had the sudden urge to keep the two alphas away from the little girl. 

A low growl escaped his throat and Abel raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm just checking on my sister." 

"Oh..sorry" 

Abel shrugged and walked over to his sisters side sitting next to her and stroking her short hair. The omega got a good look at Abel's face and the alpha looked positively tired. 

"Look, you seem like a good guy," Lovino's voice was a horse whisper," but I want to know why the hell you guys brough me in here?"

Abel tucked a small yellow blanket close to his sister. "Saftey obviously, it's hell out there."

Lovino crossed his arms and huffed. "So you think it's better to be copped up and trapped in here for who knows how long?"

The omega heard him sigh and shake his head. "I have a little sister ok, I cant be running out there all crazy trying to get her home it wouldn't work. And when we saw you standing outside we decided to be nice and let you in. Look it's better to wait it out for the swat team to do their work so just I don't know take a nap or something. I have a  go help Antonio get bandaged up." The alpha stood up handing Lovino another spare blanket that was laying on the futon before walking out closing the door behind him.

Lovino grumbled wrapping the blanket around himself and sitting on the floor. There was no way he'd be able to get any sleep, not when he had lost his grandfather and heard from his brother in a couple days. No sleep would not come easy.


	7. outbreak day 16 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at mr.jones house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old chapter that im nit sure how I feel about

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of Alfred's car. The teen was stuck between his brother and Francis being squished between the two alphas while the Americans dog sat in the passengers seat panting smugly.

Nobody talked and the radio was turned off as they drove down the suburban streets to Alfred's house. Everyone of them in a tense alert state after leaving the hospital. If it wasn't for the american alpha who came back to get his jacket the trio would've likely been dead by now. 

The Audi stopped and Arthur watched silently as Alfred fumbled for the button to open his garage eyes darting every direction as the steel garage door opened. When the alpha deemed it high enough he put the Audi back in drive and into the garage pressing the close button quickly with a sigh.

The air was not only tense now but tense and awkward. Alfred turned around in his seat to face the two other alphas and the omega, giving them a halfhearted smile. "Well, we made it."

There was barley audible scoff from Francis. "Barley." 

Arthur elbowed the Frenchmans side. "Be nice," he growled, "Mr.Jones has done a very nice thing for us tonight."

Francis rolled his eyes and Arthur looked to his left, Alistor quickly looked away and the omega inwardly wilted. His brother hadn't looked him straight in the eyes since they left the hospital. Arthur didn't even know why, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when Alfred cleared his throat. "Uhm so uh let's head inside, it's a little chilly in here."

"Chilly is an understatment , it's positively freezing." Francis stated getting out of the Audi. Arthur scowled and glared at the back of his head. What was Francis problem with him? 

Alistor and Arthur got out and Alfred awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, all sense of his professionalism gone. "Heh yah..well come on in and we can light the fireplace and I can make us something warm to drink."

"That sounds lovely Mr.Jones." Arthur half smiled trying to be nice while burying his face further into the alphas jacket he still had yet to take off. 

Alfred smiled back letting Kippy out through the passenger side door. The little texas heeler padded over to Arthur and the omega scratched between its ears. Arthur never had any pets besides a rabbit and a cat growing up, he was never allowed to have a dog since of Liam was allergic, he had assumed that all dogs were mean or annoying, but despite how Kippy was the one to have shot gun, he was a nice dog. Unless commanded not to be.

As the American opened the door Kippy bolted inside, followed by Francis and Alistor, Arthur and Alfred not far behind.

"Ok so this is the second mudroom kitchen's right through there, livingroom's right there, bathroom and guest bedroom down the hall. Upstairs is my room and my second guest bed and bath and my study." Alfred explained locking the door.

Francis shrugged off his coat hanging it on one of the jacket hooks on the wall. "Well I call showering first."

"Yeah man go ahead." 

Francis nodded and walked off down the hall already stripping on his way to the bathroom giving Arthur a perfect view of the nasty looking gash running down the Alphas shoulder. Francis had tried to help during the chaos at the hospital.

Arthur bit his lip and looked away, following everyone else's lead taking his shoes off. Alfred led him and Alistor to the livingroom and Arthur sat on the couch while the two alphas talked quietly in the corner of the room. Alistor nodded and Alfred left into the kitchen. 

Arthur curled up on the edge of the couch. Alistor had his back turned to him lighting the fireplace with the lighter that was one the coffee table. "So Alistor."... "Alistor."... "Ali I'm talking to you."

"What do you want Arthur?"

The omega fidgeted in his seat. "Are..are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard when you fell and, I don't know you seem angry, is your leg hurting or something?"

Alistor growled and Arthur let his gaze drop down to the floor. "I'm fine shut up."

Arthur nodded, "Alright Ali." The teenager curled up into an even smaller ball. Covering up most of his body with the leather jacket. 

Once Alistor finished lighting the fire the Alpha sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Arthur could smell him, his represents were wearing off and the omegas senses were coming back to life. And for the first time in his life since they were kids Arthur smelled fear on Alistor, fear and guilt and anger.

The omega part of Arthur knew that the alpha wanted to be comforted, to have his crumbling self esteem restored with caring words and sympathy. But the Beta part that remained told him to give the Alpha space, let him cool off and to not approach unless necessary.

But this was necessary wasn't it? His brother was in need of comfort, and family, and Arthur was all that the Alpha had left. Omega or Beta Alistor needed someone.

Arthur un-curled himself and slowly scooted toward the red head until he was at his side. He felt Alistor's gaze on him and his cheeks flushed pink as he wrapped his arms around the alphas torso. It had been so long since he had last hugged his older brother, since he last hugged anybody really. He hadn't realised how touch starved he was for human contact, for the safe feeling of having someone right there. 

The omega tightens his grip and buried his face into the crook of Alistor's neck, breathing in a comforting scent he could only get from family. 

After a minute Arthur could feel Alistors arms wrap around him bringing him closer in an almost bone crushing hug. Arthur could tell Alistor was crying and so was he. "It's ok Ali, we're both gonna be ok."

"No we aren-"

"Yes we are," Arthur cut him off, "because your such a great head alpha and I know you're never going to let anything beat you, you stubborn yank."

Alistor went quiet and hugged the omega tighter. "But I let it happen today."

Arthur pressed his lips together in a thin line. The memory of what happened at the hospital still fresh in his mind. "That's doesn't count Ali, you were drugged up on medication, your leg was injured..none of what happened is your fault. And I'm still here."

"Not cause of me, as head alpha I'm supposed to protect you, but I didn't. He did." Alistor's voice was venomous when spoke about Alfred. 

Arthur didn't really understand Alphas and their egos and pride, couldn't his brother just accept that he got help from another alpha? "Mr. Jones was doing his job as a law enforcer Alistor. Your not seven anymore stop holding grudges, especially now."

The omega felt his brother nod and Arthur moved away back to his end of the couch. 

They sat in silence the only noise being made from the kitchen, where Alfred was making drinks and Kippy was happily lapping at his water. Arthur tapped his finger on the arm of the couch. "Hey Ali?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked over at his brother again, the red head had his head back, his eyes shut closed and he was wincing.

The medication was wearing off more. "Alistor what are we going to do now?"

The alpha shrugged. "Stay here for a bit I guess. Until we know what to do and what's going on." Arthur nodded.

Suddenly Alfred came from around the corner with some mugs of what Arthur guessed was hot chocolate setting them on the coffee table with a smile. "Order up, careful though, they're still hot." 

"Well it is called hot chocolate for a reason Mr.Jones." Arthur said taking one of the mugs, sitting back down on the couch.

The blue eyed man gave a small laugh. "That's true but still be careful. I don't think burn cream is ingestible."

Arthur saw his brother roll his eyes and grab a mug standing up. "It's not." The alpha blew the steam off his mug giving a glance to Alfred then Arthur before walking down the hall to the guest room."

Alfred rocked on the heels of his feet, taking a look down the hall to see if the Scottish alpha was gone before talking again. "Geez, can your brother not take a joke?"

"It's afraid not." Arthur sighed taking a small sip out of his mug. "Of course considering our circumstances I don't think it's a good time to joke."

Alfred chuckled and tapped his finger on a mug he was holding. "Yeah I know, but just tryin' to lighten the mood and all." The alpha looked towards the stairs. "Speaking of lighten the mood, MATTIE!" Arthur jumped and Alfred yelled again, "MATTIE COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC A GOT SOMETHIN' FOR YA!" 

Arthur heard a groan from the top of the steps. A man who looked similar to Alfred walked down the steps. He had longer blonde hair and darker blue eyes than Alfred did, and his glasses were more oval than square. 

Arthur could smell he was a beta, and he was sick. This man "Mattie" looked like a complete mess in rumpled pajamas and his hair a knotted mess. "What do you want Al?"

Alfred pit on a genuine smile and handed Mattie a mug of hot chocolate. "For you, I thought you could use something too. How are you feelin'?"

The beta glared at Alfred clearly annoyed. "How do you think I'm doing Alfred?"

The american alpha rubbed the back of his neck again. "Not so well, sorry Mattie...Anyway I want you to meet someone, Mattie this is Arthur." Alfred said walking over to the omega slinging an arm over the smaller man's shoulder. "And Arthur this is my brother Matthew."

Arthur put down his mug and held out his hand and the two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Matthew."

"You too Arthur, it's nice to finally put a name to a face." 

Arthur cast a side glance at Alfred. "Oh really?"

Matthew nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He wouldn't stop going on about how you had his jacket. He kept me up all day you know."

The omega blushed slightly. "Sorry to hear that." 

Matthew waved it off. "It's fine really, but I'm tired so I'm going back to bed, goodnight Arthur, Al." 

The beta nursed his cup walking back up the stairs. Arthur turned to look at Alfred. "Your brother seems very nice, but if you dont mind me asking why is he so uhm..sad?"

Alfred moved away and grabbed another mug off the coffee table, sitting down where Alistor was before. "His mate Gilbert sorta he went-... he's dead."

"Oh..," Arthur sat down next to the alpha, "it must be really hard on him...how'd he die?"

Alfred took a drink and bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't really like talking about it." Arthur nodded, he could smell a faint but of sadness and guilt coming from the alpha and decided I'd be best not to pry anymore.

Alfred turned on the TV setting it to the lowest volume where they could still hear what was being said. The alpha changed the channel to the news. The two watched as a lady was broadcasting the chaos going on in the city when one of those things took hold of her by her sweater. She went balistic screaming and trying to run away. Arthur watched in horror as she struggled to fight it taking of her sweater and getting scratched in the process. The woman had climbed a nearby car pushing some man off the hood when the program cut to the studio.

The news anchor quickly started covering why was happening. "The police and swat teams are taking action while we wait for military backup please fine somewhere safe and stay there until a group of these members have found you. Further information about this will be broadcast later. Please stay tuned."


	8. outbreak day 16 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I just wrote this today, it's super rushed though because my computter is being really stupid and I wanted to get this done before it glitched again

Lovino huffed as he looked at the time on his phone, he was starting to get pissed off. Four fucking hours, four, and still all the noise outside was going on. He had no idea people had that much energy to keep up all the damn chaos. It was well past two in the morning, almost three actually and the omega just wanted to go home.  
Annoyed he turned the brightness down on his phone and shoved it into his pant pocket. The floor was cold and he was shivering, Abel had come in about forty minutes ago and blew out all the candles telling Lovino to stay down and keep quiet so all the warmth that was one in the room left.

Lovino jumped as he heard a man’s scream coming from behind the cemented wall. Noises like that had been going on since he got there, but he still jumped every time they got close to the building. The auburnette was thankful that he was pulled out from that but a guilty feeling still gnawed at his stomach, his grandpa was still somewhere out in that mess, unsafe and probably miserable.

The little girl in the corner stirred her blanket halfway falling off her causing the omegas attention to shift. Lovino stood up, his back popped and he hissed through his teeth. Cracking his fingers, he walked over to the young beta girl and pulled the blanket back up till it covered her small body. If one of them was going to have a blanket while it was this freezing they had better cover themselves correctly.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes walking back out to the main room.

Abel sat in the corner on an old chair that looked like it belonged in the trash with how many tears were in the leather. A bong was rested on the alphas lap and Lovino cringed at the smell when the blonde blew out a puff of smoke. Fucking disgusting.

Ignoring the alpha with bad habits the omega walked over to Antonio who was peeking through one of the metal blinds, a soft orange glow from outside stripping him in the light. Lovino shifted his weight on one foot to the other watching the others expression turn grim as another person screamed.

“How bad is it out there?” The alpha jumped and Lovino snorted walking closer to take a quick look through the blinds himself. He saw one man throw a woman into the direction of a young teenager who wasted no time attacking her, and looked away from the sight back to the brunette.

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “It’s still pretty bad, I don’t think we’ll be leaving for a long time with how things are.”

Lovino wanted to roll his eyes at how obvious that was but he didn’t and crossed his arms over his chest. “Damn.”

“Heh yeah,” Antonio’s eyes looked back and forth from Lovino to the blinds, “I... the swat team started killing people.”

“What the hell.” The alpha must have been seeing wrong, the swat team wasn’t supposed to kill anyone just get them to stop. Maybe use a little force yeah, but not fucking kill people. “No way bastard, you’re insane.”

Antonio sighed leaning against the wall by the window. “I really wish I was cause then all of this would make so much more sense but sadly I don’t think that’s the case.” The alpha fiddled with the cross necklace dangling from his neck,” I saw it, one was hitting a man with those sticks they carry around till he dropped dead, and another shot a little girl…she was just yelling out for her mom and he shot her.”

Lovinos stomach churned at the mental image his mind made up. They were killing innocent people then, shooting around willy-nilly like this was a game of laser tag. The omega could feel himself start to panic, if what Antonio was saying was true they had to leave. They couldn’t wait to be evacuated because that might not be their liberation but their death sentence. 

“We have to leave.”

“What?”

“We have to leave now, if they’re killing people left and right out there who says when they find us they won’t kill us too. We have to leave.” Antonio shook his head and the omega could feel a low growl coming up. “Fine,” he barked, “then open up the door I’m not going to stay here like a sitting duck waiting to die.”

“No that’s-“

“Toni,” Lovino looked over at Abel who was now standing setting the bong down on the counter a somber look on his face, “we should listen to him, if we stay we’re definitely going to be killed or split up.”

Antonio growled and Lovino backed away from the alpha who was now radiating dominance pheromones like crazy. He honestly just wanted to go home, being here was scaring him.

Either Lovino was secreting fear pheromones or Abel was that good at reading people, but the blond alpha growled back and put himself between Lovino and Antonio. “You don’t know that they’re going to come kill us.”

Abel straightened himself up making himself look taller than Antonio. “I know that, but I have a sister Toni I can’t take any risks. Give me your keys.” The brunette gapped like a fish out of water and Lovino sort of felt sorry for the bastard. He watched as the shorter alpha grumbled something in Spanish and fished the keys out of the pocket of his hoodie handing them over to Abel.

Abel clutched them in his fist and headed into the backroom leaving Antonio and Lovino in the room alone. Anger was rolling off the alpha and Lovino shivered as he sent him a glare walking away behind the counter muttering something about it being Lovino’s fault if anything happened.”

It felt like an eternity before Abel was back in the room again holding his little sister, and Lovino was finally able to breathe. The omega stayed behind the two as they waited for the right time to open the door. Antonio was armed with one of those emergency fire axes waiting for Abels signal. 

Lovino felt like shitting his pants. It was one thing to say he wanted to leave it was another thing to actually go back out there and into that hell, he could suddenly see why the brunette alpha was so opposed to leaving the safety of the building. 

Abel gave the signal and the door opened with a loud smack. They were running as soon as it opened and Lovino found himself really hating how fast alphas could be as he tried to keep up with them. It was also hard trying to ignore the screaming and crying, the sound of gunshots and the smell of burning metal.  
They rounded the corner and Lovino immediately felt grateful to be in the cover of the alleys darkness. The little girl was thrust into his arms the alphas had stopped in front of an old navy pickup truck and Abel was opening the truck doors. The alpha unlocked them and turned on the truck motioning for them to get in too. 

Lovino ran in getting the middle Antonio getting in the passenger’s seat. Abel started driving as soon as Antonio’s door slammed shut, while the omega tried situating the little girl comfortably on his lap. The ride was silent, Abel choosing to use the less crowded backstreets. 

The brunette sighed loudly looking out the window and then over to Lovino. “So chikito where are we heading to?”

Lovino frowned, he hadn’t thought of that. His apartment was out of the question since it was in the center of the city. He really didn’t know that many people who didn’t lived there. One person popped into his mind though. A person he’d been trying to avoid. “My brothers, he’s rich. He lives in out of the city in a suburb, here head for that exit.”


End file.
